The Reunion They Have Been Waitng For
by Degrassilover419
Summary: Eli and Clare are finally going to reunite after a year of being broken up! Follow this story and see how it all goes down! Not sure how many chapters it will be but it should be good:-  Eclare  Endgame everyone! *Sorry I am not the best w/ summaries*


**Chapter 1:**

**He could not believe his luck when it had all come down to her. Her smile that she gave him and the laughter that had rung out of her precious mouth and that simply had made her voice sounding just like an angel's. Now he never actually heard an angel's voice nor was he truly sure he believed in all of that jazz, but he figures that's what an angel's voice would sound like: is none other than his one true love's voice Clare Diane Edwards. Now he used to truly believe that Julia was his one true love but sadly she was deceased and although it still hurts him to think of that fateful and devasting day, he now realizes that Julia and he were never meant to truly be together. He knows this because whenever he is in the presence of Clare his smile gets the widest it has ever been and his heart flutters a million miles per minute. He also realizes that he has never truly felt this way until he had met Clare Edwards that amazing day in Degrassi's school parking lot. He will always care about and miss Julia so much and yes he loved her but he was never actually in love with her. The only girl to do that to him and his heart is Clare and he would not trade a single day he has and will spend everyday making Clare feel special. After everything he and Clare have been through good or bad it has only made the two teenagers stronger and realize their real and true feelings for one another. Clare was Eli's everything and she was the light that made his darkness disappear. Eli was Clare's rock just like when he had said that to her during the whole divorce with her parents situation. Without Eli being in Clare's life she can't even begin to describe how she would even be able to get through one day. He truly is everything and more that she could ask for. People always question their love for one another and asking Clare things like "how can you be in love with a guy who is bipolar?" And "hasn't he hurt you enough already?" But Clare's response is simply "when you are lucky enough to have found the person you love who loves you back, it's a gift." To Clare it doesn't matter if Eli is bipolar or has any other kind of illness because he can control himself and he truly takes care of himself and his loved ones and yes that definitely includes his loving Clare. They always say "when you truly love someone and you set them free and they come back to you then you're meant to truly be." Well that is exactly what Eli Goldsworthy had done for Clare Edwards, he let her go and realize he will probably always love her so if that means he had to stand on the sidelines and watch his beloved "move on" and date Jake Martin (who is now officially Clare's step brother) then that is exactly what he would do. Because when you truly are in love with someone you put their happiness before your own no matter how much it may hurt and all Eli wanted for Clare was to be happy. It took Clare sometime for her to realize that Jake and her were better off just step siblings and that she never really ever had gotten over her one true love Elijah Goldsworthy, but as they say "better late than never." Eli and Clare's loving reunion took place during Clare's junior year and Eli's senior year around Spring Break actually so it was exactly one year since they had broken up and it happened to be Julia's 2****nd**** anniversary of her death. Eli was at Julia's grave visiting her like he would sometimes do but felt he really should be there today since it was her anniversary and all. Three weeks earlier Clare had officially ended her and Jake's relationship once she realized that her so called "love" for her step brother wasn't a romantic kind of love at all but just a brother and sister kind of love. Clare remembered what day it was and she wanted to call Eli but really wasn't sure if it was any of her business since her and Eli are obviously not together anymore. She figured she would go over to his house and see him in person instead and after really thinking about it, all she really knew is she had to go see him and be with him this time. So Clare grabbed her coat and put on her shoes and rode her bike over to Eli Goldsworthy's house. As she was riding her bike down the familiar path she always used to take she started to think about her past relationship with Eli. Also this was not the first time she thought about him and her and one of the main reasons she ended her and Jake's relationship was because she truly was in love with Eli and never actually gotten over him. She just tried to make herself believe she was so that it wouldn't keep hurting her so much like she was sure it had hurt him sadly. After thinking and thinking about Eli and how much she truly misses and loves him Clare decided that Eli had the right to know exactly how she felt about him. She definitely would not blame him though if he totally denied her and her feelings for him and just said he moved on to someone else. Clare knew anything could happen once she told Eli the truth but she just had to take a chance and kept hoping and praying that he wasn't over and would consider taking her back. Clare finally arrived at Eli's house and it took every bit of courage in her to walk up to the door and ring the bell but after several minutes she finally did it and that's when…**


End file.
